


Someday in the Rain

by crownedcryptid



Series: Dave & Abby [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chill, Dark, Death, F/M, Rain, Romance, Suicide, bench, soothing, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcryptid/pseuds/crownedcryptid
Summary: When Dave forgets his umbrella he makes a connection with a peculiar girl...





	

Ah, great, it’s raining. I don’t have an umbrella, damn. If this town had a school bus system I would never have to worry about needing an umbrella at all. Whatever, there’s a sheltered bench over there, guess I have to wait this out. Really came out of nowhere so it’s probably just passing by, should be over in a few minutes. In the meantime I can do my math homework, give myself more time to laze around at home. Ma,n my bag’s soaked. I wasn’t even out there for that long come on! I can’t find my math folder in here. Great, there goes another assignment down the drain. I could go back to school and get it or even turn it in late but that takes academic motivation, and I have none. This sucks.  
Wait, I hear someone running over here. I swear if it’s someone who’s looking to sit here next to me I’ll cry, internally. I want to sulk alone, so please oncoming runner leave me be. I just can’t have nice things can I? Here she is, some girl, who I think may go to my school, heading straight for the same bench I have the misfortune of sitting at. This is all the rain’s fault. I hate you rain.  
The girl stared at me for a bit before sitting down, guess she was checking to be sure I wasn’t some kind of creep. She’s drenched, must’ve been running through the rain for a while. Couldn’t she have stopped some place else? At least she’s not trying to talk to me-  
“Hi,” great now she’s talking to me, “Looks like you don’t have an umbrella either huh?”  
Obviously. If I had one I would’ve been home twenty minutes ago. Oh I need to reply to her don’t I, “Yeah.”  
“Oh, so you do have one?”  
“Uh no, I meant yeah as in yeah I don’t have one.”  
She laughed, “Of course, sorry. I bet you would’ve been home thirty minutes ago if you had one.”  
What the hell? That’s almost exactly what I was just thinking to myself.  
“Uh, you’re name’s Dave, right?”  
Now she knows my name? Does this chick have ESP or something. Nah if she did that would mean something interesting would be happening in my life, and that never happens. It’s like I thought earlier, we go to the same school, “I’m Dave, yes.”  
“Ah cool,” she paused, “I’m Abby! We have bio together, and math, and history....and lunch too I think.”  
We have that many classes together? I felt like I only recognized her from seeing her in the halls and stuff. I should be more perceptive. This is definitely the first time we’ve ever talked with each other before, “Yeah, guess we do.”  
“Ha you sure say yeah a lot.”  
Then stop asking me questions where that’s the proper response.  
She changed the subject, “This rain really came out of nowhere, huh?” Yet another question where the proper answer is yeah, but before I replied she kept going, “I watch the weather every morning, today they said there was no chance of rain. Seems like Mother Nature threw a curveball,” she giggled at her lame idiom, “Do you ever watch the weather report, Dave?”  
What kind of question is that, she must be desperate for a conversation topic. Well we’re going to be stuck here for a few more minutes so I may as well go along with her, “No, not always. Maybe if there’s nothing else on TV.”  
“I see. I find the weather very interesting. It’s always slightly different everywhere in the world all the time. Watching a local broadcast sorta makes me feel like our town’s more special.”  
“That’s one way to look at it.” By that I mean I have literally never heard such a deep analysis of the weather channel before and never thought I would.  
“What stuff do you watch on TV? Ya know, when stuff is on.”  
I watch dozens of shows, but what’s one that’s not embarrassing to talk about? Oh I know, “Dorm Buddies is one of my favorite shows right now.”  
“Oh my gosh me too! That show’s hilarious!” she smiled brightly, “It kinda makes me excited about going to college, but I know for a fact my dorm life wouldn’t be that entertaining.”  
“Weird, I always thought the same thing.”  
“Isn’t the series almost over though? Is it true they’re cancelling it because of the controversy with the lead actor?”  
“I don’t think so, the writers are probably getting bored of it. I mean Greg and Billy have technically been in college for over seven years now.”  
“Yeah, I hope they give it a proper ending.”  
Hang on what’s going on here? I’m having a casual conversation about my favorite show with some girl I’ve hardly ever met. This is what normal people do but this is my first time in a while. My first time in a while talking with someone who’s not my parent. This is kind of fun. But still I’d very much appreciate it if the rain would stop. I want to get home, sleep, and watch more TV.  
“I just remembered something!” Abby gasped frightening me a little, “Someone left their folder behind in math today, was that yours?”  
Don’t even tell me she brought it with her, that would be the craziest coincidence yet, “I did.”  
She put her soaked backpack onto her lap and dug through it, “What a coincidence! I brought it with me; I thought it was my friend Stacy’s. She sits right next to you. Good thing I asked,” she pulled out a slightly soggy blue folder, “Crap it got a little wet, sorry.”  
She handed it to me, “No that’s ok, it would’ve gotten wet even if I had remembered it. Thanks.”  
I opened the folder up to confirm if it was mine, and it wasn’t. This thing was filled with random papers: drawings, there are a few articles printed off from the web, and fliers for B.I.V Academy.  
“Abby, this isn’t my folder.”  
“Seriously? Sorry about that,” she leaned over to look through it with me and then quickly swiped it away, “Ah no! Don’t look at this!”  
“Why, what is it?”  
She thought up a clear lie, “It’s cursed! You looked in it and now you’re cursed, the next time you fall asleep a mummy will come and spoon out your eyeballs!”  
“Excuse me?”  
She sighed, “Sorry. This is all my - um - game design practice. It’s embarrassing.”  
Embarrassing, I don’t know some of that stuff was pretty good and detailed. She’s seriously interested in this sort of stuff, I would’ve never known.  
She tossed me the correct blue folder she was looking for, this one actually had my sloppy math work in it.  
“Please forget you saw that,” she said timidly.  
“Alright,” I said, “But that stuff looked pretty cool. I never thought I’d meet someone around here with that type of interest.”  
“Cool? You really think that?”  
“Uh...yes.”  
Her mood changed on a dime, “Are you interested in game design too?” She said excitedly.  
“Not too much. I mean I come up with stuff when I’m playing games sometimes but I don’t have the motivation to actually do anything with those ideas.”  
“Oh ok. I used to do that same thing, but I recently learned something about games that made me want to make my own. Games make people really happy.”  
“Of course, isn’t that the whole point?”  
“Yeah, but I mean really happy. Even during the darkest times of their life, someone can play a game with their friends and smile as if there’s nothing wrong.”  
She must be speaking from experience now. Wait, when did this conversation derail to something so personal and deep. Weren’t we talking about the damn weather channel a few minutes ago?  
Abby continued, “See, my parents are both in charge of the local hospital so I’ve spent a lot of time there. It’s practically my second-home. I’ve met so many unfortunate people there, fighting for their lives. But I found one thing that would always make them all feel better: games. Whether it was a board game or video game or whatever, as long as we were playing and having fun together it was like nothing was wrong,” she paused and acted a bit awkward, “Sorry I dragged on, I think something about the rain makes me want to open up like this.”  
Damn that’s heavy, how am I supposed to respond to something like that?  
“Dave,” oh no here comes another question, “Are you depressed?”  
Where’d that come from? “No, I’m just bored, I guess.”  
“Are you sure? ‘Cuse you know, I’ve never really seen you talk to anyone in school before. You always keep to yourself.”  
“I-I just have a busy schedule. I never get much sleep so I’m always half awake until school’s over.”  
She thought for a moment, “Sorry - I don’t want to seem pushy but - I think you’re lying.”  
Lying? Abby just because you spend a lot of time in a hospital doesn’t mean you're some kind of counselor. But wait, is she right?  
“Listen Dave, I know I have no right to care so much but I’m worried about you. I’ve never seen you smile before, and this is the most I’ve ever heard you talk. Truth is you remind me of someone else, a girl I met last year. She behaved just like you do, rarely spoke, always seemed tired and unmotivated. I wish I found the time to speak with her but I didn’t want to be a nuisance,” she sighed deeply, “Just a few months after school began she stopped showing up. The next time I saw her she was as a crippled, attempted suicide patient.”  
That’s horrible. Abby’s telling me all this because she thinks I’ll end up the same way. I like being alive, don’t I? Well, what do I even have to live for? I have no friends, my parents hardly care about me, school’s a constant drag, and I don’t even have a dream for the future. Abby seems to have her life together, she’s talkative, chipper, and obviously knows what she’s doing for the future. She might be right about me. Damn this really isn’t what I want to worry about right now, but it must be better to worry about it now with someone who actually seems to care.  
After thinking for a while I spoke, “Maybe I am depressed, I don’t know. But Abby, why are you concerned about it, about me? Do you feel guilty about what happened to that other girl?”  
“I don’t want to admit it but you’re probably right about that. What happened to her, would’ve been prevented if I just talked with her or found her help. But my feelings are more than just that, I want to see everyone smile. Nobody deserves to feel pain, emotional or physical. If there’s anything I can do to make someone happier, I’ll do it. I know it’s impossible to spread joy to literally everyone but dammit I want to spread it as much as I possibly can! I think a video game is the right place to start with that.”  
As she finished that speech, the rain ceased. The grey clouds blew away and the blue sky came out. The sun was extra bright and made the water the rain left behind sparkle. Abby stood up from the bench, left the shade, and looked back at me. She started to laugh, and I don’t know if it was the lighting or what but, she looked like an angel. An angel who came down to Earth to give me help I never knew I needed. To save me, from myself.  
“Come on!” she held out her hand, “Let’s go play a game in the puddles.”  
“Seriously? How old do you think we are?”  
“Aw shut up, it’ll be fun!”  
I grabbed her hand and we raced off to splash around in the nearby puddles. I felt like an immature moron but for the first time in a while, I was smiling.


End file.
